


No Restraint

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I'm using smut to promote safe and consensual sex, I've never written smut before, It's still a drabble, Smut, Staying quiet...kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: It's pretty simple. It's just terrible smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never felt aroused. I don’t know what that feels like. I’m basically guessing at what society considers sexy. This is terrible because I basically wrote this in study hall and had no fucking idea what fucking feels like.   
> Warning: If you’re someone that reads smut, this probably won’t do anything for you. I don’t know how to write smut and it shows. The sex isn’t even long at all.

The flurry of kisses pressed against Y/N’s throat practically felt suffocating. Aaron stumbled the couple back against the wall, neither one of them caring what they tripped over. Burr smiled against Y/N’s skin as she made a lewd whimper at his actions. His hands were currently exploring, pausing to tug and grip possessively in some places. **  
**

“A-Aaron, please.” He didn’t need to hear what she was begging for because he already knew.

Groaning from arousal and the emotional strain it took to physically pull himself away from Y/N, he managed to open his eyes to figure out which direction their bedroom was in. Lifting a giggling and slightly frustrated Y/N up, he sloppily sped towards the hallway.

Aaron practically threw her on the mattress below her before he moved over Y/N and began to play with the hem of her shirt, capturing her lips in his. When they were both out of breath, he pulled himself back and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bra.

Patience wearing thin and needing to feel her under him, Aaron tore his shirt off and began kissing his way down her chest, fingers toying with the button on her pants. He nimbly began to unzip them, aware that she could feel every move he made.

Y/N was growing frustrated at his slower pace, and he heard her a groaning above him as she squirmed. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, which only made her squirming worse. He smirked and huskily whispered against her skin. “Something wrong, dear?”

He looked up between his eyelashes to see her mindlessly shaking her head and biting her lower lip, eyelids squeezed closed.

“Ah, is that how tonight’s gonna be? Okay, dear.”

He slowly lifted her hips to get off her pants and underwear, seeing her strained expression. Each inch of her that became exposed was kissed unrelentingly, but she still stayed quiet. Almost silently, his arms reached behind her back, which arched a bit at the unexpected contact, and unhooked her bra, tossing it somewhere across his felt shoulder.

He centered himself over her. Despite his daily facade of a man willing to wait, he truly could be impatient. He gave a small tap on her right hip, their signal for times like this. Her eyes opened for a moment, desperately screaming _don’t leave_. He kissed her nose, letting her know that he understood and that he would be right back.

After he put on a condom (better to be safe), he turned around to find Y/N frozen in time. Her eyes were closed a bit too tight for normalcy, and he knew that she had been watching for him to come back. He slowly and carefully put himself in a position in which he was looming over her, giving her every opportunity to stop him. He always did this. No matter how many times, he was always concerned for her before anything else.

Entering her deliberately, he groaned and smiled as she tried to stop herself from making any noise. She gave the slightest of nods after a moment, and Burr began to move. It was slow and rhythmic at first, allowing them both to feel one another completely. Soon, his motions became faster and more forceful, driving them closer and closer to feeling like they were going to break.

It felt like everything was tightening, closing them in on one another and breaking through the walls closing them in. Finally breaking the wall, Y/N finally let herself cry out a ragged “ **Aaron**!”

Coming down off both of their highs, Burr whispered in an out of breath voice:

“You know I always win this game, but it is just so fun to play.”


End file.
